


School Blowing Up And What Happens After That. (You Know. The Usual.)

by CescaLR



Category: Slaughterhouse Rulez, Slaughterhouse Rulez (2018)
Genre: Basically, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hargreaves' Name is Isaac, Kay's Last Name is Yeung, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Recovery, Smudger's Name is Maximus, Swearing, Tags May Change, What happens after AU, Wootton's Name is Charles, a n y w a y, and @dxnwxllxce, etc - Freeform, find us on Tumblr, hmmm, i'm @cescalr, join us there!!!, look it's all the platonics and a little of the romantics idek yet, there we go, we had a chat on the Discord about things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CescaLR/pseuds/CescaLR
Summary: Post-Movie.---------------The treck across the field was longer than it should have been- they might have looked cool, sure, but they were tired and dirty and probably, possibly traumatised in reality.Well. Best not think on that.---------------





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, if you want. Don't know how long this'll take to finish, don't even know if I will. I write too many fics at once. Still, I wanted to try my hand at SHR, because I love the movie. Anyway, until you see that /? turn to a number, assume I haven't finished/abandoned this work, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk, and a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, my first work in this fandom. I've written some stuff before, though, so I hope it's not completely terrible?
> 
> Anyway. Short-ish chapters. I'm making up the plot as I go. Hope you enjoy!

The treck across the field was longer than it should have been - they might have looked cool, sure, but they were tired and dirty and probably, possibly traumatised in reality.

Well. Best not think on that.

Once they arrived at the road, the group of students groaned. All the building’s attached to the school had been blown sky-high, and there wasn’t anything for miles.

“Y'know those parents what decided it’d be a _good idea_ t' put a school in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, I’d like t' punch 'em,” Don said, decidedly. “Hear hear,” Kay agreed. Clemsie leaned heavily against his side and frowned off to the left, down the road. “Does anyone have a signal?” She asked.

“Unfortunately none of us has a phone,” Will reminded her.

“Oh... right.” She blinked then yawned, and Don placed an arm around her shoulder as she put one around his waist. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“'S'not _so_ bad,” Don said. “We’re alive, aren’t we?”

“True,” Kay said. “And this _is_ England, which compared to other places I’ve been is laughably small. Shouldn’t take us any longer than a half hour to reach civilisation, if that.”

“Nice one, Kay,” Don said, as Wootton groaned again. Hargreaves was leaning tiredly against a tree. “I’d like to offer the option of hiding in the trees and having a nap first,” he said. “We’ve been up all night.”

“At least you’ve slept in the last three days,” Don said. “Let’s get going."

With some effort, the group of six all got into a line and started a procession down the road to the right; left, so far as they knew, went towards the husk of Slaughterhouse. There was no point going that way, now.

"I wonder how my parents are going to take this.” Kay mused. “Like ah' said; mum’s goin' t' kill me,” Don grimaced. Will patted his shoulder. “Chin up, Ducky. You _are_ the one who keeps saying it will only get better from here on.”

“At least I didn’t die in greek sandals,” Smudger said. “Wouldn’t they be Roman sandals?” Clemsie glanced at her brother. “ They should be,” Smudger said. “But wherever Theodore and Laura got them from only had in togas of the Roman kind, everything else was greek-themed.”

“This is a _highly_ unimportant conversation,” Hargreaves snapped. “And it’s slowing down our progress. We need to just - focus on getting somewhere with people before we all pass out once the adrenaline dies down.”

“I’m tired,” Wootton admitted. “And what mumm - mum will think… or Steve…” He trailed off, quietly.

“Right, well,” Will said. “I suppose we should just get on with it then?”

“Does anybody here know the area?” Don asked. “Because I’ve got t’ tell you, I don’” Don paused for a moment, the crunch of the forest undergrowth loud under their feet. “I do,” Hargreaves said. “Have to, to teach people like this idiot about the school.” He jerked his head to indicate Wootton.

“Y'know what it was like when the first earl of Slaughter was hanging around the place, Hargreaves,” Wootton accused.

“You were the person who most recently left Slaughterhouse, Kay,” Clemsie said. “When you went to your chess tournament.”

“Have to admit I don’t tend to pay attention to the scenery,” Kay said. “Never thought I’d need to. But I mean, I could _try_ and navigate.”

“No point,” Smudger said. “I mean, were on a road. Surely that will lead us to civi-civi- ” - “A town?” Wootton offered “- a town soon enough, right?” He suggested, glancing at each of the other ex-slaughterians in turn.

“True,” Kay said.

“Alrigh' then, Smudger,” Don said. “Let’s hope you’re right,” Will added. 

* * *

He was right, of course. Kay’s estimated time appeared to be about right, give or take a few minutes, because even though it felt like forever, the group arrived at a town before the sun had moved significantly through the sky.

“Whoop,” Clemsie muttered sleepily. She’d seen a lot of action over the prior night and morning, and it showed. They - meaning Kay, Don Will, and Clemsie - had also drunk a _lot_ of alcohol yesterday (though Will the most) and that was hitting them hard already. Probably because of all the aforementioned action.

Clemsie staggered away from the group and slumped against the wall of a building and sighed in relief once she’d slid down to the pavement and was sitting on the floor.

“I’ve walked _far_ too much in the last twenty-four hours,” Kay said, decidedly. “Budge over, Clemsie.” Kay dropped next to her best friend, and Clemsie sighed, her head dropping onto the other girl’s shoulder. “Go si'down, Smudger,” Don said, not unkindly. It would help not having to hold up two other people, in terms of him himself not falling over asleep, anyway.

“Right,” Smudger mumbled and dropped next to his sister. He winced as he moved - likely still sore from… that whole mess at the orgy.

Don grimaced and looked over to Will. “Sh'u'd prob'ly find someone,” Don said. “These five can look after themselves,” Will assured. “I’ll help you find one of the authorities.”

Don nodded, rubbed at his eyes then sighed, shook his head and straightened his shoulders. “Alrigh' mate.” He nodded, shortly; tired. But he'd been tired for weeks, now.  _Weeks._

“We’ll just… wait here then.” Hargreaves said, attempting not to fall asleep. Wootton hadn’t even bothered with the pretence; he’d curled up on the floor and promptly passed out. Don figured the kid deserved the rest.

“Le’s get goin',” Don said, glancing once more at Clemsie before walking into the town proper alongside Will.

“Everything appears to have turned out quite well for you, Ducky,” Will said. “Ah' think it’s turned out decent for all o'us 'ere,” Don said.

“And that’s the caveat, isn’t it?” Will said, looking at Don. “For those of us who made it.”

Don looked at the taller teen. “Yeah...” He sighed. “You’d be righ', there.”

Will turned his attention to the street up ahead, and the two continued their walk in silence.

* * *

“So you’re tellin' me nobody heard the big, fuck-off explosion? No-one?” Don demanded.

The police officer shrugged. “We get a lot of calls from you rich ponces,” She said, affable. “‘Some guy got beat up and nearly died’ happens way too often to be genuine. 'The school blew up’ happens just as often, if not more.”

“D'y'not 'ear the explosion, though?” Don asked.

“Well, my shelves rattled,” She said. “'Bout an hour ago? I live on the edge of town closest to your blasted school.”

“What else could that have been?” Will asked.

“Earl of bloody Slaughter, that’s who,” she blinked owlishly at them. “Surely his own bloody fucking training ground knows about the Earl of Slaughter? How he couldn’t kill the beast so he trapped it underground, how one day he claimed he killed the beast but provided no proof other than a clean pike, how his dog never seemed to age, never seemed to die, yet he grew old and frail and withered away?” She looked between them. “Personally,” she added, “I'm pretty sure the dog is still around, looking for a new, worthy owner.”

“Tha's a great story, an' all,” Don said, “But d'y' think we’d really go t' all this effort for a prank?” He tried.

“Probably,” she said. “I don’ know yeh.”

“Look - jus' send someone over there,” Don said. “An' if the school’s still standin' then - fine us for wastin' y' time, or someth'n’”.

“... Sounds legit,” she said. “You’re desperate enough alright. A holding cell’s no place for a bunch of kids, though - find your friends and bring 'em back here, I’ll call up Lorraine and she’ll take yeh t' the inn.”

“Thanks, officer,” Don said.

“Don’ mention it,” she said. “Now - skedaddle.”

“That went better than I had expected,” Will admitted, once they'd left the station's doors swinging shut behind them.

“You just got’t have some faith, Will.” Don smiled. “We’re goin’ t' be alright.”

“If you say so, Ducky,” Will said. “I do,” Don affirmed, and started walking off in the direction of where they’d left the rest of the ex-students.

* * *

 


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A town, and a station.

"Hey," Clemsie smiled tiredly at them when they arrived back at the entrance to town where the survivors had made a sort of makeshift camp, by sitting against the wall and sleeping on their coats. Or in them. 

"Hey," Don smiled at her. She lifted her head off of Kay's shoulder - the girl had fallen asleep, her head dropped forwards in a way that was most certainly going to be uncomfortable when she woke later - stretched and stood, walked over to them.

"Did you find any help?" She asked, keeping her voice low so as to not awake any of the others.

"Yeah," Don said. "One of the police officers stationed in town is going to send another out to check the school grounds for any sign of life," Will said, "Or buildings in general. She's sent word off to someone called Lorraine, who works at the inn. Perhaps she owns it - regardless, the officer said we should all come down to the station and she'll have Lorraine take us to the inn, and get settled until our parents can be notified."

Clemency nodded, slowly. She leaned against Don heavily, who leaned against her an equal amount. "Let's get going, then." She said, wiping exhaustion from her eyes. 

"Everyone!" She said, loudly. Wootton woke with a start, and kicked Hargreaves in the process, who woke slightly less abruptly. Kay yawned, grimaced and rubbed at the back of her neck as she stood. Clemsie looked worriedly at Smudger, who was lying on the floor, having slid from the wall. "Max?" She said, a little louder. "Smudge, wake up, come on," She said, moving to lightly nudge her brother awake. Smudger made a noise of pain and unhappiness as he stood, and Clemency slung his arm around her shoulder and her's around his waist, then started walking, supporting him as she did so. 

"We need a hospital," Clemency said. "Don, you should get your back checked, too."

Don grimaced reflexively at the memory. "Alrigh'," He said. "Think the inn means food, though."

" _Food,"_ Hargreaves sighed, wistfully. "Food first," Clemency agreed. "What time is it, Kay?"

"Not late," She said, looking up. "Not early, either. A while after dawn. I'd say around... nine? Give or take a quarter?" 

"Pretty accurate," Don said. "I try," Kay grinned. 

"Well," Hargreaves said, "Maybe we should walk a little faster?"

"Smudger can't," Clemsie said, "Smudge, how're you feeling?" She asked, softly. 

"It wasn't so bad, earlier," Smudger said. "Might have scraped it on the wall, though through the jacket I didn't think it'd do anything."

"Still," Clemsie said. "They might have some emergency first-aid at the station?"

"Maybe," Hargreaves said. "Will they have a pay phone?" Wootton asked. He didn't look happy about the idea. Perhaps worried, if you went by his expression. "No, but they'll have a normal phone," Will said. "Or, at least - if they had a pay phone, we didn't see it."

They passed the sign for the inn. "At least we know it exists," Hargreaves said. "It's a small town in the south of England; if there wasn't some form of pub I'd have eaten my non-existent hat." Kay retorted. 

"Point," Hargreaves said. "Bit of a weird name for a town though, innit? Slaugh'er," Don said, then extrapolated.

"I suppose," Will inclined his head. "Towns tend to be named after shit," Kay said, "Like, geographical anomalies or notable features, or the trade they're most known for or a person who was important that lived there." She shrugged. "And some just seem like garbled nonsense, but they have a reason for that, even if it's lost."

"Righ'," Don said. 

"We're here," Will announced, gesturing slightly to the building in front. "The Police Station."

Clemise hurried Smudger inside, and the others followed. It was pretty calm within; a small town with small troubles and a small police force, but at the sight of a bunch of kids in various states of harm and disarray, the place came alive with a buzz of activity.

"Names, please," One officer asked. "Sharon only mentioned two kids, not a whole fuckin' regiment of 'em," Another muttered to her friend. "Lorraine's gonna be  _angry,_ " The guy said, gleefully. 

"Johnson, Smith," The officer who'd asked for their names snapped. The two quieted, and pretended to get back to work - but the background chatter didn't lessen, and many had given up on staring at reports in favour of staring at the seven of them. 

"Donald Wallace," Don said. "Maximus Immanuel Lawrence," Smudger announced. "Charles Wootten," Wootten offered. "Isaac Hargreaves," Hargreaves stated. "Clemency Andrea Maxine Lawrence," Clemsie said with mild distaste. "Kay Yeung," Kay said, then added, "Want the spelling?"

"Y-E-U-N-G, or Y-O-U-N-G?" The officer asked. "First one," She said. "Can I have... was it Hargraves?" The man asked. "H-A-R-G-R-E-A-V-E-S," Hargreaves spelt. "And... Wooten?" "W-O-O-T-T-O-N," The boy in question spelt. It went on like this for 'Immanuel', and a confirmation of Andrea - he'd gotten it right - then the man nodded, and gestured. "Lorraine will be over in a mo', sit quietly for a bit while you wait, please." And then he was off, probably to try and find them in some database or something.

"Does anyone know first aid?" Clemsie asked the room at large. "I do," An older woman stood. "Worked as a nurse, first." "Okay," Clemsie said, "Can you look at my brother's back? He got - well, he got tied up and whipped," She said, bluntly. "Clemsie," Smudger said. "Smudger," Clemsie stared him down.

Smudger sighed. The woman nodded to them, professional. "Both of you come with me, then. Anyone else have any injuries?"

"Don does," Will said. Don rolled his eyes and nodded, walked over and stood beside Clemsie. 

"We'll be right back," The woman told the remaining four, and absconded into a side-room with the three ex-slaughterians. 


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters aren't gonna be particularly long unless they work out that way. That just means my usual how-did-that-happen ridiculous word count will be spread out a bit more, for your ease of reading :)

When the three were gone, the rest of the seven found seats as they waited. It wasn't long before another incident caused the police station to come alive with activity - namely a man in a dressing gown bursting through the doors, a little dog yapping by his side.

"Children, you're alive!" He said, surprised and pleased. He appeared to have cleaned up somewhat, in the sense that he'd wiped some of the blood off of his face, but otherwise - Meredith Houseman looked exactly the same as he did when they last saw him, limbs and all.

"You're not in pieces," Hargreaves noted. "Don't be  _ridiculous,_ Hargreaves, if I was in pieces I'd be dead," Houseman said. One of the officers cut in at that point. "Identify yourself," He said, forcefully. "Meredith Houseman, a teacher at Slaughterhouse School," Meredith said, proudly, but then, after faltering and wincing - "Well, ah.  _Ex-_ teacher, I suppose." 

"Ex-teacher?" A redheaded woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Did you not hear the explosion?" Meredith asked, plainly, too bewildered to add inflexion. "See the fire rise up above the horizon?"

"It was a  _big_ explosion," Wootton added. 

"Of course it was, Wootton, it was a  _whole school,"_ Meredith said. "Now, where are the others? Report, Yeung."

Kay leaned back against the wall. "Being checked up," She said. "After the whipping they got."

"Whipping?" Meredith paused, then widened his eyes and hastily moved on. "Well, that's - it's good they're being seen to, I'd say, now, is there a phone, here? I need to call Audrey."

"Sir, you really don't," Wootton said. 

"It is  _none_ of your business, Wootton, and would you  _please stop contracting your words?_ " Meredith sat down, heavily, onto one of the chairs.

"... Why aren't you a pile of limbs somewhere in the woods right now, anyway, Mr. Houseman?" Kay asked.

"Pile of - what  _happened_ at that school?" The same officer as earlier asked, exasperated.

"There was a large amount of some form of a... subterranean sub-species of - I think mole, probably," Kay explained. "Carnivorous, because of course. There was this - strange gas. It turned all fire that came into contact with it green... and also exploded a few seconds later. That's how the school ended up as it is now."

As if on cue, a few officers, obviously ones that had been sent out to the school to check if Will and Don's story, well, checked out, burst back into the station - looking like they'd seen some  _shit._

"The school exploded." One said.

"There were these -  _things,_ littered around the place - there was this one, in the woods - just, it had a pike in it, and just - _god-"_ Another stumbled over to a chair and stared off into space. 

"Ah yes, the... creatures." Meredith paused. "Apparently they had been underneath the school the whole time. Fancy that?"

" _Fancy that,"_ The last officer - a blonde woman - repeated, as she dropped into her chair.  _"Fancy **that.**_ Fucking  _upper-class_ twat,  _what the fuck?"_

"Language," Meredith snapped. "There are children present! Now, tell me where the fucking phone is, or I swear to you, you will see swift and just punishment via the judicial system for refusing -"

"Oh my god, you hypocrite, it's in there," She waved at an office. " _Christ."_

"Thank you," Meredith said, primly. "Children, please don't repeat any of the words you just heard."

"What, like judicial?" Kay asked.

"Hey, you just used a - a 'don't'! Why can't I use a 'don't'?"

"Because it's a bad habit and no, Miss Yeung, you know very well which words I meant. Now, stay there, children, I'll call your parents." And with that, Meredith went into the office.

"I thought he was calling Audrey," Kay said, grinning, as she leaned back. "Oh, I really shouldn't find that amusing - it's pretty sad, how he acts about her. Embarrassing sad, obviously."

"Either way, it'd surprise me if he knew all the numbers," Hargreaves said. "Any other phones?" He asked. "I've got to call mum and dad, tell them what happened and where to come to pick me up from."

"Of course," The redheaded officer from earlier stood. "There's one in each office. Anyone else?"

"All of us, I'd figure," Kay said, standing. "Right?"

"I'll stay," Will said. "Tell the others."

"We can do that, kid," The blonde said. "Go. Call your parents."

"... Fine." Will said, then stood, and walked swiftly into an empty office before he closed the door. 

"Hope it's not Steve on the line," Wootton muttered to himself, as he went into an office.

"Deep breaths. They're not going to be mad at me; it's not  _my_ fault the school exploded." 

"I wonder if they'll be home? Hmm. Maybe I should call our pilot instead..."


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Once Don and Smudger had been seen to, the Lawrences were hurried into an office in order to call their parents. Don was given similar treatment, and the phone rang three times before his mother picked up.

"Hello?" She asked, confusion lacing her tone. 

"Mum," Don said, thickly. He was sixteen, probably traumatised, and everything that had happened was finally crashing down, now all the adrenaline was gone and his back tended to. 

"What's wrong, Don?" Babs asked, confusion immediately morphing to concern. 

"Th' school blew up," Don said, and it likely sounded utterly insane, but his mum didn't sound like she thought so. "Don," She said, soothingly, "Tell me wha' 'appened."

And so he did. 

"Where are you?" Babs asked, after Don finished telling her the events of the previous night. "Where are y' righ' now?"

"Police station," Don said. "In Slaugh'er. Th'town near th'school."

"Ah'll be there as soon as ah can," Babs promised. "Sit tight, please? It'll be a couple 'ours 'til ah can ge'there."

"We're bein' moved t' the pub," Don said. "Th' inn."

"They'll show me where i's at," Babs said. "Stick with yer frien's, Don. Y' safer t'gether."

"Alrigh'," Don nodded. "See y' soon," He said.

"Soon," His mum promised, and then they ended the call. 

* * *

"Mum," Clemise said.

"Clemency, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Lawrence said, and Clemsie could hear the smile on her face in the tone of her voice. 

"There was an - incident at school," Clemsie said, slowly. "And it... the school exploded, Mum." 

"... What?" She asked, after a moment's pause. 

"The school exploded." Clemsie hesitated. "There was this gas - and these creatures. The creatures - they killed... Mum, nearly everybody's dead, there's just the eight of us left."

"... Clemency Andrea Maxine Lawrence, if you are  _lying_ to me-"

"Mum I'm  _not,"_ Clemsie said, forcefully. "Max was  _hurt,_ mum. Badly."

There was another pause. Clemise could see her mother, in her mind's eye, tugging anxiously at the phone's cord. "Maximus got hurt?" She asked.

"Yes," Clemsie confirmed. "Mother,  _please._ We're - at the police station, in Slaughter - the town we found first - and we're going to be moved to the inn, in a moment, so  _please,_ mum, we need you to come take us  _home."_

"Of course," There was the sound of static, like Mrs. Lawrence had nodded and the mic had brushed against her. "Yes, of course. Darling, we'll be there as quickly as we can - you haven't lied to me before, especially not about something of this magnitude. But if we arrive, and what you're saying isn't  _true..."_

"I know, mum." Clemsie said. "I know. Be seeing you."

"In an hour, if traffic is good." Mrs. Lawrence promised, and then the line went dead.

Clemsie took a deep breath, then linked her arm with Smudger's to help support him. "Come on," She said. "Now all we need to do is wait."

* * *

"Mummy - mummy, I-"

"Now isn't a good  _time,_ Charles, I'm just about to leave for work -"

"Mummy, please just-"

"Charles, stop  _dallying_ and make it  _quick,_ please -"

"The school  _exploded,_ mummy - It just - it's -"

" _Exploded,_ did it? You've been trying more and more lies to get me to bring you back here, but this is frankly the most ridiculous-"

" _They're all dead!"_ Wootton managed, loudly. "There's only eight of us  _left,_ mummy,  _please-"_

"This is -  _incredibly_ embarrassing behaviour, Charles -"

" _I'm telling the truth!"_

"Do  _not_ yell at me, Charles -"

Charlie looked pleadingly at the officer. "Please," He mouthed silently, holding out the phone to the man. He nodded, sharply, and took it.

"- If I had any mind, I'd send you-"

"Mrs. Wootton," The officer said, sharply.

"... Mrs. Banks. Who are you?" She replied, just as sharp, after a moment's pause brought on by her surprise. 

"I am a police officer, in the town of Slaughter. Joshua Clarke." He said, formally. "Your son survived a gas explosion and animal attack at his school. It was a very traumatic event, and the children can't stay here - they need their families, their homes. Your son and the rest of the survivors will be waiting in the Inn, it's in the centre of Slaughter and it's the only one in town; you can't miss it - and we expect you to be there within the day, Mrs. Banks." 

"... I see." She said. "Well then, officer. I can't just leave work, and Steve has the car, so it will likely be a few hours - some time near tea. I'll pay for the lunch he requires."

And with that, she hung up. 

"Delightful woman," The officer muttered. "Come on, kid. Let's get you and your friends over to the inn."

"We have more than one car," Charlie offered. 

"For her sake, I hope the other's being serviced," The officer said, sharply. He muttered something about negligence Wootton couldn't hear, and lead him back out into the main room.  

* * *

 

"James," Kay said, "Are mum and dad on your plane, or...?"

"They're with Bai," James said, "Currently about to set down on the airstrip near -"

"Right, okay," Kay said, "Not in England, then. Thanks. I'll call Chloe, she'll drive me home."

"No problem, Miss Kay," James said. "Say hi for me."

"Sure," Kay said, then hung up. She dialed a different number, which was picked up almost immediately. "Hello, Chloe Babineaux speaking. Who is this?"

"Kay," Kay said. "Kay Yeung. Bachmann says 'hi'."

"Kay!" Chloe said. "How was the tournament?"

"Alright," Kay said, "Didn't get to win it. The school exploded - there was a gas I didn't get to analyse, and a stupidly large number of an undiscovered subterranian subspecies of the genus  **Heterocephalus** \- rather  _big_ for that, though I suppose anything's possible." Kay paused. "There's eight of us left of all those that were at the school over the weekend - Me, Clemsie, Wootton, Isaac Hargreaves, Will, and Don Wallace, of the students, and Mr. Houseman of the faculty."

"... Oh." Chloe said, faintly. "Right. Well. I'll be there in a couple hours, then, yes?"

"Please," Kay said. 

"No problem." Chloe nodded; static shifting against the mic. "I'll be there before it's dark out."

* * *

"Father." Will shifted, slightly. Uncomfortable. 

"Willoughby." There was a pause. "You haven't phoned home in a while."

"It's an emergency," Will said. "The - well, to be blunt, the school exploded. Giant - well, mole rats, I suppose, killed nearly everyone. The eight of us survived, though, which... is better than what could have happened."

"... You are not one to lie to me-" Will forcefully held back any reaction to that _particularly_ incorrect statement - "So I will take you at your word, until I can see for myself. Where are you?"

"We're in the town," Will said. "Slaughter. The officers are going to move us into the Inn, until our parents arrive."

"Good." Another pause. Some static and muffled noise as he covered the mic while he yelled something. "We will be there. Stay put, son."

Obviously. 

"Yes." Will said. He hung up, then left the office. 

* * *

"Mother," Isaac said. 

"Isaac, sweetheart, how are you?"

"Not - particularly well, no," Isaac paused. "The school exploded."

"... Isaac -"

"I'm not lying, unfortunately." Hargreaves sighed. "The creatures from the legend surrounding the Earl of Slaughter genuinely existed, and throughout the tunnels under the school, there was this  _incredibly_ flammable gas." He paused again. "Wootton, Blake, Lawrence and Lawrence, Wallace, Mr. Houseman, and I all survived - and the dog, too - but that's it. The creatures killed the rest. And the gas explosion killed the creatures."

He hoped. Clemise had, hopefully, killed the only baby that wasn't inside the school's tunnels. Touch wood, and all that.

"This is..." His mother hesitated. "This is all..."

"Hard to believe." Hargreaves sighed, again. "You don't have to. Not until you see proof, and then it can't be disproven. Come... come to Slaughter, the town, I'll be in the inn - and, and pick me up. Please?"

"Of course, yes, of course," There was the shifting of static as his mother likely stood, the mic brushing against her as she moved. "Yes, I - I will be there. Your father is at work - but I will be there, I promise."

"Thanks." Isaac said.

"Thank _you,"_ His mother corrected him. "Please don't slur your words and - and, I will be there shortly. Sit tight." 

"Right." Isaac said. "See you soon, then," He added.

"I love you, sweetheart, and you will." He heard, and then hung up.

* * *

 

"Audrey."

"Meredith," The woman sighed. "Meredith, we've been over this -"

"No, I-"

"Meredith," Audrey said, firmly. "Meredith, I'm not coming back. I've - I've found someone else."

"... You've..."

"He's a Doctor." She said, softly. "And - he wants to help as much as I do. And, he's  _here._ You wouldn't last a day here, you know that. And - I love him. I do."

"... You..."

"I don't love you anymore," Audrey said. "And I - I haven't for a while. But I felt... I couldn't tell you. And that was wrong of me, being with him behind your back, but-"

"You  _cheated_ on me?"

"I should have broken up with you months ago." Audrey said, sighing. Meredith winced at the static blown over the mic crackling in his ear. "I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have - but it doesn't matter. Meredith... we were never a good match. You know that."

"But... but we  _were."_

"We weren't." Audrey said, firmly. "And - I can't keep stringing you along. It's wrong of me. I should have - but I didn't. And I'm sorry for that, but not for - for what I've found here. And... maybe - no, _definitely_ \- you'll be better off without a long distance relationship dragging you down, I promise you that." 

"Audrey..."

"Meredith,  _please."_ Audrey said. "It's - It's  _over,_ Meredith. We're _done_. We've been done for a while. And I-"

"The school exploded." Meredith blurted out. "I called you when - and when it was breaking up, that's because the power was out and there was no signal, and - and I'd been shot - and all the faculty are  _dead,_ the ones that were at the school, along with most of the children - there are seven students  _left,_ Audrey and I don't - I don't - just a dog and eight people, Audrey, I can't -"

"Meredith," Audrey said, soothingly, but there was a tinge of... something to her tone. "Meredith, _calm down_. What are you talking about? What are you saying?"

"You remember the legends, yes? The Earl of Slaughter, how he-"

"Killed the beast, and found 'immortality', yes." Audrey said, slowly. 

"Well, he didn't." Meredith paused, swallowed. Mr. Chips yipped, from where he was in the corner of the office. "The beast wasn't the only one. There were - _hundreds,_ thousands perhaps. And he did not kill the beast. He drove it under ground, where it carved out the tunnels under the school - and the hall was built on top, later turned into the school it was, and now - now it's... now it's all gone, Audrey. The creatures, the school, the gas. Most of the faculty, many of the students - they're all _gone,_ Audrey."

"I don't - Meredith, you can't expect me to believe this," Audrey said. "It's - fantastical. Pure fantasy. I can't belive-"

" _Please."_ Meredith said, desperately. "Audrey -"

"I'm sorry," Audrey said, and she sounded genuine to his ears. "I'm sorry, Meredith, but I just - that's too extereme. I can't believe you, I just - I can't." There was a pause. Meredith drew a shaky breath, to explain, to say _something,_ but -

"Please don't call, Meredith." Audrey said. "Move on. For me?"

"Audrey-" Meredith started.

The line went dead. The dial tone rang out, and Meredith stared at the phone for a moment before putting it down.

His car had likely been blown up. Along with the rest of his posessions. His keys had been in his room; his house keys.

Meredith didn't know what to do. But he had to do _something,_ he couldn't just - he was in charge of the children until their parents arrived. _In loco parentis,_ as it were.

Meredith took a breath. Mr. Chips yipped again, nudged his leg. Yes. Right. Meredith straightened his shoulders, and left the office.

* * *

Lorraine, the inn's proprietor, a large, strong woman with long, straight black hair, grey eyes and an asymmetrical jaw bustled the eight of them into the inn, and got them seated in the back room, where there was a large table and more chairs than was strictly necessary. It served as the function room for the inn, and apparently they were lucky it hadn't been booked in.

"Here you are," Lorraine said. "How old are you lot?"

"Nearly eighteen," Clemsie said, starting off the chain. "Seventeen," Smudger said. "I'll be of age on the 22nd of March," Kay said. "Eleven," Wootton offered. "Fifteen," Isaac said. "... Thereabouts, anyway." "Sixteen." Don said. "I am _also_ sixteen." Will finished; the last one.

"Christ, you're _kids,_ " Lorraine muttered, pinched at her forehead before shaking her head and dropping her hand. "Drink? Food?"

"Please," Charlie said. Lorraine's expression softened further. "Alright," She said. "I'll get you kids the menu, then." Lorraine turned around and hurried off, tieing her hair up as she went. The door shut loudly behind her, and for a few moments there was silence in the room as, with all the adrenaline gone and nothing to distract them, the events that had transpired  _finally_ started to sink in. 

Smudger lowered in his seat, wincing. Clemise, worried and tired, placed her hand over her brother's and squeezed lightly, reassuring, and had him lean his head on her shoulder. "We need rest," Kay said. "And something for our hangovers."

"I don't have one," Will said. "Nothing like action and adrenaline to flush it all out the system, I suppose."

"And sheer terror," Kay mused. "I don't know that kind of biology, though, unfortunately. Something to think about."

"Fuck," Don muttered, leaning on the table. "Fuckin'  _'ell."_

"You going to have a breakdown, Ducky?" Will asked.

Don waved him off, scoffing. " _No,"_ He said, "Just -  _Christ,_ it's been a long night."

"That it has," Will frowned slightly, but didn't continue. 

"What now?" Charlie asked. "Dunno," Don muttered. "Food, drink, go home, I s'pose."

"Right." Will said. "Sounds fun."

"Right' bit be'er than wha' jus' 'appened," Don said, frankly. 

"Steve's not going to be happy." Wootton said. Hargreaves sighed. Kay crossed her legs and leaned forward. Clemise frowned lightly, stared worriedly at her brother, before she looked over to Don. "How is everyone feeling?" She asked.

"Fine," Don said, and a similar sentiment was echoed throughout those present. "Tired." Wootton said. 

"We're all tired, Charlie," Isaac sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Like Don said. It's been a long night."

Lorraine returned with the menu a short time later, and they all chose something at random that sounded appetising despite their lack of real appetite and it was silent, again, until the food and water appeared. "Two of your parents have arrived," Lorraine said, having sat down after al the food had been given to the right person. "There was a lot of traffic on the motorways, apparently, so if anyone's coming from up north, I dont think they'll be here any time soon." 

"Right," Don said. 

"A plane landed at a nearby airstrip," Lorraine added. "The station was called and a message was forawarded - Kay Yeung?"

"That's me," Kay said. 

"A Chloe Babineaux will be arriving shortly - within the hour," Lorraine informed her. "And - Charles Wootton?"

"Me," Wootton said. "A man called Steve Banks is going to pick you up around six o'clock."

Charlie shrunk in his seat and nodded. "Six?" Isaac asked. "That's a while off."

"Apparently he's in Scottland, and he's 'the only one with a car'." Lorraine shrugged. "Anyway. As for - Isaac Hargreaves, your parents will be here around two, if traffic is good." 

"Alright," Isaac said. "That's all the news I got," Lorraine added. "Sibbohan will check in on you every now and again. The Lawrences are here, but they said they'd wait until you've eaten."

"Okay," Clemsie said. "We'll be out soon." Lorraine nodded, and having said all she needed to, left the room.

"That was quick," Will said. "We live nearby," Clemsie said. "Relatively. There's a couple routes that don't even take an hour, if you're smart about it, and the traffic's not terrible."

"Righ'," Don said. 

"We should have each other's phone numbers," Clemsie said. "Just - just in case." 

"Righ'," Don repeated.

"House phone numbers it is," Will said. There was the standard crayon set given to people under thirteen on the table, and so they scribbled numbers on napkins, then tucked said napkins away in their respective pockets. 

"That's Chloe's number, by the way," Kay added as she returned to eating her food. "She tends to know where people are, which is better than constantly getting the answering machine; we're not often home, after all."

"Good to know," Isaac said. 

"My Father's PA answers that number," Will said, "So try not to call it unless  _completely_ necessary."

"Righ'," Don said. "Well, tha's jus' ma house phone number, so i''uh'll be a tossup if i's me or ma mum."

"I don't know who'll answer," Wootton said. "Me, mum, or Steve."

"Right," Hargreaves said, "Well. That's sorted, then."

They all finished eating. Smudger and Clemise stood from the table. "Are you okay to walk, Max?" Clemsie asked.

"... Not really, no," Smudger sighed. He was leaning heavily on the chair he'd been sitting on previously. "Okay," Clemsie said. "Okay." She took one of his arms and pulled it around her shoulder, supporting his weight with this alongside her arm around his waist. "Right. Okay. Don, please?" Don stood and moved over, helped Clemsie help Smudger walk. "You might as well all tag along," Clemsie said. "Besides. The likelihood of them beliveing seven people is more than what they would if it was just us."

Kay nodded and stood, as did the other three. The seven of them left the function room, and Sibbohan nodded atthem before hurrying off to go find someone to help her clean up the table. 

The older lawrences were in the pub section of the inn, standing around anxiously waiting for their children. Mrs. Lawrence stopped wringing her hands once she saw Clemsie and Smudger, and instead made a very distressed noise before hurrying over to them. Mr. Lawrence's eyes widened and he walked over, quickly, before he took the weight of his soon off of the shoulders of his daughter and Don. 

"Son?" Mr. Lawrence said, worry colouring his tone. "Max?"

"Dad," Smudger said. "Mum. There was - it was -"

"The school exploded, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence," Kay said. 

"Where's your shirt, and your blazer?" Mrs. Lawerence asked her daughter, worriedly, smothing down her sleeves and examining her hair. "Is that  _blood?_ Who's shirt is this?"

"Nobody's, now," Clemsie said. "And - they were sacrificed in order to save my life, mum." Clemsie grabbed her mother's hands and squeezed them lightly. "I'm - fine. We're fine. Not a scratch, see? Smudger's the one in pain, mum."

"I see," Mrs. Lawrence said, worried about her daughter nonetheless, though she did turn and start inspecting her son instead. Mr. Lawrence looked over the gathered students. "We had a chat with Meredith," He said, "The story checks out. But.." He shook his head, mystified, horrified, confused. "Creatures - a massive explosion - it's so..." He shook his head. "But it's true. Is anyone else hurt?"

"Don," Clemsie said. Don grimaced. 

"I've been seen t'," Don said. "I's fine now. Smudger's wors'off."

Mr. Lawrence nodded. "Maximus!" Mrs. Lawrence cried out in worry, as she inspected his back. "Oh, sweetheart..."

"Kay Yeung," A woman said, walking over to them. "Chloe," Kay returned. Mrs. Lawrence continued to fuss over her son and Mr. Lawrence continued to keep an eye on the seven students, keeping a firm, gentle and supporting grip on his son. 

"Thank the lord," Chloe said, stopping in front of Kay and looking her over. "Your parents are worried sick. Jamie called them. Well, he called Bai..."

"James Bachmann, always responsible," Kay sighed. "What did they-?"

"They're on their way home, they postponed everything," Chloe said. "Is everyone good here? Anybody need an ambulance called?"

"Yes," Mrs. Lawrence said, "My son, I'll just -" Before she could move, Chloe had her phone out and was calling the emergency services. She spoke to the operator, then nodded sharply and hung up. "There'll be one here quick." She told them. "Thank you..." Mr. Lawrence hesitated.

"Miss Babineaux," Chloe said. "Chloe Babineaux, I work for the Yeungs' chauffeur - and unofficial minder." 

"Chloe's the one who knows where everyone is at all times," Kay said, moving to stand beside the woman in question. "But anyway - we should be going. Phone me when you're home, yeah?" She said. "See you, Clemsie."

"See you," Clemsie replied, and then Kay and Miss Babineaux were gone.

"Clemency, dear, introduce your friends," Mrs. Lawrence said. 

"Oh - well, this is Willoughby Blake, Donald Wallace, Isaac Hargreaves, and Charles Wootton."

"I knew a Wootton," Mr. Lawrence said. "Sammy. Year above me at Slaughterhouse."

"Samuel Wootton." Charlie said. "My dad. We don't... I haven't seen him in a while."

"... I see," Mr. Lawrence said. 

"Amelia Addams," Charlie said. "My - my mum."

"Ah." Mr. Lawrence didn't seem to be able to decide a facial expression to settle on. "Amy. I see."

Isaac coughed lightly. "My father went to slaughterhouse." He said. "Matthew Hargreaves."

"Unfortunate," Will muttered. 

"Names are names," Isaac said. "Did you know him?"

"Mhmm - I think so," Mr. Lawrence said, slowly. "Yes, yes - a year below."

"Right," Isaac nodded.

"And of course, I know the Blakes," Mr. Lawrence nodded to Will.

"So... you've met my friends." Clemsie said. "And my boyfriend. Don."

"Indeed?" Mrs. Lawrence looked over at Don, having fussed all she could over Smudger's injuries. "Donald Wallace, was it?"

"Yeah," Don said. "'S good t' meet y', Mrs. Lawrence, Mr. Lawrence."

"Very  _northern,"_ Mrs. Lawrence smiled. "You're a first generation Slaughterian, then, I presume?"

"Yeah," Don said. 

"Hmm." Mr. Lawrence hummed. "I trust my daughter's judgement. And now isn't the time, regardless - the ambulance is here." And, indeed, the sirens could be heard outside. "Come. Clemsie, we'll follow in the car."

"Bye," Smudger said, exhausted sounding, as his mum and dad helped him leave the inn. "Speak to you all at some point soon, I hope," Clemsie said, smiling. She kissed Don goodbye, and then left the inn.

"There's some seats over there," Lorraine pointed. "A fire, some seats. I'll get you some water. Just - sit tight and wait until your family arrives. Have a nap, maybe, you lot look exhausted."

Lorraine walked over to the fireplace. She clapped her hands and the fire activated, then she disappeared through the door to the residential side of things. "Alrigh'," Don said, dropping down onto the left-hand couch. Will sat down on the opposite end, Isaac took the right-hand couch and Charlie took the recliner. Charlie yawned, which set of a chain reaction (and no lack of grumbling about such) and then Isaac sighed, kicked off his shoes and lay down across the couch. Charlie took off his blazer and used it as a cover, as he moved the cusion onto one of the arm rests and curled up on the seat. They were out like lights rather quickly, and thus only Don and Will were left awake and present.

"Hell of a night, huh, Ducky?" Will said quietly. Don sunk back onto the couch as much as he could go, and sighed. "Yeah," He said. "Hell'u've a nigh'."

Lorraine returned with a jug of water and four cups. She also had a couple blankets, which she threw over the two of them that were fast asleep. "Drink up," She encouraged. "You've had a long night."

"A long weekend," Will said, and did as instructed. Don didn't say anything, he just poured himself a glass after Will had finished pouring his own.

"Well," She said, "If you need anything, just say. I'll be behind the bar."

Lorraine walked off, and the two settled in for a long wait.

* * *

Isaac's family showed up next, but they decided to stay at least until Charlie was taken home; given Wootton's age, and all that, they didn't feel right about leaving him without proper supervision. They paid for a room, and Mrs. Hargreaves carried the still-asleep Charlie up the stairs into the residential area. Mr. Hargreaves woke Isaac, and guided the tired teenager in the same direction. After that, it was only Will and Don left downstairs. They both fell asleep not too long after that - given everything that had happened within the span of the last two days, given how Don hadn't slept well at all since his arrival at the school in early September - well. It was only expected.

The next parent to arrive was Babs. Her arrival woke both sixteen-year-olds up, since though they had fallen asleep, it wasn't deep, and it was fitful.

"Don," Babs said, relieved, "The cops told me about what happened -" She carried on, about how worried she was, as she leaned in to hug him then pulled back to inspect him for damages. "Oh, Don," She sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"'S'no' y're faul', mum." Don said. "I's jus'... nobody could've expected _this."_

"No one at all," Will said, sitting up properly. "Mrs. Wallace."

"Will, wasn'it?" Babs smiled at him, though worry still clouded her eyes. "Are _you_ alrigh'?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Wallace," Will said. "Babs, please," She said, "Af'er - well. _All tha',_ the formali'y isn' necessary."

"Right," Will said, "Alright, Babs."

Mrs. Wallace nodded, and looked back to Don. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"It go' seen t'," Don said.

"He was whipped," Will said, helpfully.

"Whi- _Don,"_ Babs said, "Stand up. Where?"

"M' back," Don said, "Bu' - i's _fine_ now, really."

She frowned worriedly at her son. "We'll make sure of that la'er, Don." She looked over to Will. "When's your father arrving, Will?"

"At some point," Will said. "Soon enough, I imagine."

Babs glanced out the window, and frowned lightly. It was dark out already, at this time of year. "Righ'," She said. "Well, we'll wait, then. Y' look beat, th'both of y' - ge' some more res', please."

Don nodded and dropped back down on the couch. Babs took the recliner. She opened her bag and pulled out a book, as Don sat back and absently tugged at the tie wrapped around his wrist as he looked at the ceiling, while Will simply stared out the window.

* * *

Charlie's step-father and the car that contained Will's father's PA and Chauffeur arrived within minutes of each other. Meredith was still sitting at the bar, drinkless and foodless because his credit card had exploded with the rest of his belongings, and upon noticing this he stood quickly and walked over. "Mrs. Wallace," He said, "I'm going to go retrieve the others, but Willoughby's ride is here."

"Right, 'course," Babs nodded and stood. She woke up the two boys as Meredith disappeared up the stairs, the little dog following along and yipping happily, which helped; the noise making it easier for her to wake them.

"Don, Will," She said, "Will, your ride is here." She said. 

"Is it now?" He said, sleepily, as he sat up and adjusted his blazer. "Right. Well, I'll be off then. Goodbye, Babs," He looked over at Don. "Bye, Ducky. I'll call." With that, he stood and exited the building. Moments later, the car could be heard driving away. 

"Come on, Don," Babs said. Don stood. "Let's go home."

* * *

"A Steve Banks is here for Charles," Meredith said, once Mrs. Hargreaves had opened the door. "Good," She said, sharply, "It's been  _hours._ I have half a mind to- but nevermind. Come in, Mr. Houseman."

"I won't impose," Meredith said. "Nonsense," Mrs. Hargreaves said, guiding him inside the room. "Thank you, I might add, for doing your best to look after my son and the others," She added, softer and at a lower register. Isaac and Charlie were still asleep. "Well - I, well, you are - very welcome, of course." Meredith said, "But - but, it  _is_ my job.  _In loco parentis,_ as it were."

"Still. A lesser man might have fled," She smiled. "You were always a good guy. Being a bit soft isn't a negative, unless you let people walk all over you. How is Audrey?"

Meredith winced and sighed. 

"I see," She said, pursing her lips. She shook Isaac's shoulder lightly to wake him. "I never really liked her. Oh, she had good intentions, wanted to go help people, be a doctor where it was desperately needed - but she was never very good with relationships."

"She cheated on me, Leanne," He confessed. Leanne hadn't gone to Slaughterhouse, but she'd met many of the people who had, thanks to marrying someone who did. 

"Oh, Meredith," Leanne sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Well - it's done with, now, anyway." Meredith said. "And I - I hate to impose, but everything I - most of my posessions went with the explosion," Meredith started. "Oh! Of course, oh, I'm so sorry, yes - if you need a lift somewhere, we'll be happy to take you," Leanne nodded, decisive, "And it's no imposition, truly - I'm a teacher myself, there are few schools I could put in a reccomendation for you, as well, I know places that need new faculty -"

"Right, well," Meredith said, awkwardly, "Thank you, Mrs. Hargreaves."

"Meredith," She said, "It's - you've suffered a great loss. It's nothing, truly."

"If you don't want to go straight back to teaching," Mr. Hargreaves said, "I could talk to a few people - there are other jobs in schools, after all, and I know the right people." He smiled wryly. "As Slaughterians tend to."

"Indeed," Meredith said. "Thank you, Matthew." Meredith winced and grimaced, and rubbed at his face. It had been a long day, and he'd nearly forgotten he'd need to - but how on  _earth_ was he supposed to call  _every_ parent of  _every_ child that had died in the explosion or to those -  _creatures,_ and Matthew's parents - dear  _lord,_ he's going to be sued out of all the money he's ever had and then some -

"Meredith," Leanne said, concern lacing her tone. "Meredith, you look dead on your feet. Whatever you're thinking about can wait-"

"It can't," Meredith sighed. "So many dead students and faculty - I'll have to call up their parents, their family - there'll be lawsuits involved I'm sure of it, and I'm the only staff memeber left so -"

"It's not even remotely your fault." Leanne said, firmly. "I'm a lawyer, Meredith, trust me, I'll help you handle this."

"I - I - Really?" Meredith blinked at her. Mr. Chips yipped, and nudged Leanne's leg with his head. "Really," She confirmed. "When my wife sets her mind on something, she does it," Matthew said, firmly. "I'm no lawyer, unfortunately, but I'll help as much as I can," He said. 

"I... thank you," Meredith said. " _Thank you."_

The two boys woke up at that point, so the conversation was dropped, to be continued at a later date. 

Tomorrow, probably. It could wait until tomorrow, Meredith hoped. 

* * *

Leanne took Steve aside. "This is franky abysmal behaviour," She said, sharply, "Mr. Banks. Your step-son is  _eleven,_ and he has been through something incredibly traumatic. If I were you, I'd have dropped everything and booked a plane. If I had no other  _choice_ I'd have  _fucking walked here. That_ is the  _only_ excuse for this late an arrival, frankly, because I  _know_ you have more than two cars. I  _know._ Amelia's _always_ been a car enthusiast. Where is your wife, Mr. Banks?"

"Unable to be here at this moment." He said, firmly. "Mrs. Hargreaves, it is  _not_ your place to judge our family-"

"I am a  _mother_ and a  _lawyer,_ Mr. Banks, it is most  _certainly_ my place, because before  _that_ I was a social worker-"

" _Mrs. Hargreaves,_ there were extenuating circumstances - and you must admit, it is frankly an unbelivable story, to come up with, something as ridiculous as  _creatures_ and the school blowing up without anyone knowing - it's not even  _news,_ Mrs. Hargreaves, nobody knows it happened -"

"And I'm going to make sure  _everyone_ knows it happened,  _after_ we've contacted those who need to be -"

"Yes, contacted - I wonder what the Cleggs would think, how -"

"Oh don't you  _start,_ **Stevie, _don't you dare-"_**

"They deserve to know-"

"And they  _will,_ tomorrow, along with the rest of them, because right now there is only one traumatised faculty member left and that should be respected - he needs  _rest_ before-"

"Who was it, Annie?"

"I'm not telling you, Steve."

"Mr. Houseman, I assume? Meredith?"

"Presume away. Take your son  _home,_ Mr. Banks."

"My Step-son."

"Your  _son._ **Yes**. Now _get out_   _of my **sight**."_

Steve turned sharply and returned to his car. Charlie finished saying goodbye to Isaac, and quickly followed suit. 

"Poor boy," Leanne said, sighing. "Isaac, get in the car - I'll go retrieve Mr. Houseman."

"Right," Isaac said. He did as asked. Leanne quickly found Meredith, and the two returned to the car. Matthew was already seated in the driver's seat, so Meredith sat in the passenger side and Leanne sat in the back, next to her son. 

"Lean on me," she said, softly, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You've had a very long two days, Isaac. Get some rest."

It was a testement to how tired he really was that Isaac did as he was told. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep - and Meredith had pretty much fallen unconscious against the window the second he sat down, having been on his feet for so long. Leanne shared a glance in the mirror with her husband, and they settled in for a long, quiet drive. 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	5. v.

Don woke up in his bed at around midday the next... well, afternoon. He stared up at the ceiling as his brain caught up with everything that happened;  _why am I home,_ then,  _the school exploded,_ then  _loads of people died,_ then  _ **fuck** this. _

Don groaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep. 

* * *

Clemise bolted upright and sucked in a breath, sharp and anxious. She scooted over then swung her legs off of the edge of her bed, then took measured breaths to try and calm down. 

Clemise stared at the wall as her nerves settled, and then let out an exhausted sigh at the memories of the nightmare that flashed in her head. What happened, what could have, the sheer horror of the little creature that had tried to kill her, the worry of Smudger's injuries and the fear of Don's death in trying to prevent Will's. 

At least Kay was alright, Clemsie thought. 

"Clemency?" Her mother asked, from the doorway. Clemsie jumped, slightly, then turned to look at her mum. She hadn't heard her approach; too busy focusing on what her nightmares had forced to the forefront of her mind, but the shock of the sudden noise died down quickly at her mother's expression.

"Mum," Clemsie said. 

"Do you want some breakfast?" Her mother walked over and sat down on the chair next to Clemsie's bookshelf. Clemsie sighed, again, and stood. She felt better than she thought some of the others might, but - as memories of smashing a baby creature against a tree stump flashed through her head, along with Clegg's death and the mutilated corpses of her fellow upper sixth and the way Woody Chapman got pulled in half, without pause - her appetite was sorely lacking. 

"Not yet," She said, as she sat on her window seat. She looked out, across the garden, and sighed once more. She was - not tired, no, truly she was  _wired,_ still stuck in the mindset of  _one wrong move and we all might die,_ but she felt... lethargic in a different way. Maybe the tiredness was emotional, she thought - All her fear and anger and worry and... everything had been wrung out of her over the last few days, and she was just...  _tired._

"How's Max?" She asked. 

"He's better," Her mum said, from across the room. "The doctor is going to do check-ups every few days, just in case, but we're lucky. No infection, and it shouldn't scar."

Even if it did, they could probably afford to get it fixed. Clemsie sighed, again. They're lucky, she knows - but maybe if they weren't so lucky, maybe if they weren't as well-off in life as they were, they wouldn't have been in this mess. She might never have met Kay, or her other friends, or Don, and maybe Smudger might have been similarly worse off, but...

But nothing, she supposed. They're lucky, she reminded herself. Lucky to live in a - fucking manor, lucky to have as much money and clout as they do, lucky to have had such a good education. 

It's unfortunate, but it's still  _luck,_ that had them get into this situation - and out mostly unscathed. Luck has two sides - toss a coin, you get heads or tails... similarly, excessive luck can be good, and it can be bad. It just depends. 

"Well, even if you aren't hungry right now," Clemsie heard, "Would you come down to breakfast?"

"What time is it?" Clemsie asked.

"Brunch, then," Her mother corrected herself. "It's around - oh, half-past eleven."

Clemsie nodded, slowly. "I'll be down within the hour," She promised.

Clemsie heard her mother stand, and move over to the door. "Clemsie..." She hesitated, then sighed herself. "Would you let Dr. Erikson make sure you're completely healthy?" She asked. "From what Maximus said - I just... please. It would give your father and me some peace of mind."

"Yes," Clemsie replied. "Okay."

* * *

 

Kay's weekend had started out pretty decent. Then, of course, the chess tourney she was winning was interrupted by the power outage and then the rest of her weekend was spent alternatively fleeing from and fighting an undiscovered subterranean subspecies of unknown origin and took a very sharp decline in decency from that point onwards. 

She should have expected her parents wouldn't be home yet when Chloe got her there, but some small, ridiculous part of herself had hoped, that by some miracle or another, they'd gotten back to England from halfway across the world in a matter of a few hours. The last day and night must have affected her more than she'd thought, because that was  _stupid._

Completely illogical. 

"I'm going to bed," She told Chloe, and the woman nodded, a soft, empathetic or sympathetic or pitying look in her eyes. "I'll see you when I see you, I suppose."

"Of course," Chloe said. "The same to you."

Kay nodded. Chloe was great, really. She knew where everyone was at all times - no small feat with her family, truly - and she knew where everyone  _should_ be at all times, which was even more impressive of an accomplishment. Chloe was their... manager, Kay supposed. A PA of sorts, but more for their general life than their business. Her parents had individual PAs for that, Chloe's responsibilities were more... personal. 

She would also deal with abductions (kidnappings) and PR if they needed it, but that was highly unlikely. Kay's family was influential and rich and prominent in the business world, but they weren't very famous, honestly. At least, not in England or America or Wales or Canada or Ireland or Northern Ireland or Scottland or France or Germany - in short; Europe, both North and South America, and Africa are places they aren't well known. They're not known at all, really, in the Middle Eastern countries and Russia and for obvious reasons North Korea, but they _are_ known in the East - specifically China, though that should be obvious - in general. 

Still. Better to be prepared. 

"I'll be down here if you need me," Chloe said, as she walked over to the guest suite. "Don't hesitate, alright? If you need anything, and I mean it, come ask me."

"I will," Kay said. Chloe nodded and disappeared behind the door. Kay turned around and went back into the elevator. She went up a floor, to the penthouse, and then went up the spiral staircase that led to her 'floor'. 

Rich and modern, that was her family. Having a whole fucking  _tower_ built so they could have a penthouse in  _England,_ that was their idea of compromise. 

Kay dropped into bed without even bothering to change into her pyjamas, though she did push off her shoes. She was out like a light within a minute. 

* * *

His father must be  _rather_ upset if he sent the car, Will thought, during the drive home. It wasn't  _too_ far but it wasn't  _close,_ either; too far would be seven hours, close would be two. It was somewhere in between that, he knew, so he settled in and had a quick nap because he needed to be - at least presentably awake and aware of things when he told his father what had happened to Slaughterhouse. 

Rather fucking unfortunate business. Will didn't want to think about it. 

"Get up," The chauffeur said, sharp. She glared him into awareness - probably because she'd been sent for him rather late in the day, and now it's was the next morning, if only barely. "I'm up," Will replied, irritably, and got out of the car. She drove off, over to the garage, and Will waited until he felt more awake before he set off up the path. It didn't take long - it was a rather short path - and then he went up the annoyingly not small set of stairs, after which he entered the old mansion and wandered on up the foyer's staircase, down the hall, and went through the ridiculously large set of double doors into his father's Study. 

"Willoughby," His father looked up from his work and pulled off his glasses then stood. He was a rather awkward man, at least around Will, like he didn't know how to do much of anything in a familial sort of sense. Still, he walked over and gave Will a short, one-armed hug, and then moved over to the window. He looked out across the lake next to their property, owned by that canoeing organisation his father had helped some old school mates set up, and sighed.

Will stood there and waited.

"Who died?" He asked, and Will rolled his eyes, well aware his father wasn't looking at him, and so wouldn't be able to catch that happening. "Nearly everyone," He told him anyway. "It would be easier to list those that didn't since I actually know their names."

"Well? Go on then."

"Me, obviously. Kay Yeung, The Lawrence siblings, Isaac Hargreaves, Charles Wootton. Donald Wallace, though you won't know his family. Meredith Houseman, the only faculty who survived. And that dog - Mr Chips."

"Nine..." He shook his head. " _Nine_ survived? Out of -" His father shook his head and pinched the space between his brows. "My God."

The older Blake shook his head. "Well," He said, heavily. "I suppose I should get in contact with Meredith..." He sighed. "You should get some sleep, Willoughby."

"Right," Will said. "... good night, father."

He left the room and made the treck over to the other side of the house and up two floors to the room he had in the attic. The mansion's layout was a bit - complicated, to say the least, but - whatever. Will grimaced as he walked into the wardrobe and caught sight of himself in the mirror - he truly did look like he'd been through hell and back - then quickly grabbed some pyjamas and changed. He left his uniform on the floor and practically fell into bed. 

It took nearly until the sun peeked over the horizon for him to fall asleep. 

* * *

Leanne stood in the doorway to her son's room and stared worriedly at his sleeping form, burrowed under the covers and obviously not dreaming about good things as he was. 

"He's so  _young,"_ She said, fretfully, as she looked over at her husband. He was sat in the chair in the corner and had a deep, concerned frown on his face. "What are we going to do? There's no - it's true but it's so fantastical... no therapist would take us seriously, at least not without proof that it all happened the way the kids said it did."

"Carnivorous, giant mole rats," Matthew sighed, heavily. "It's like something out of a video game."

Leanne laughed wetly. "Exactly," She said, as she wrung her hands nervously. Her eyes burned, sympathetic tears only held back by sheer practice. "Nobody's going to believe any of this. It's so - " Leanne shook her head, at a loss for words. 

"Maybe the best thing we can do is be there for him," Matthew said. "Make sure he stays in contact with the friends he made. There's - nothing better than commiseration over shared circumstances." Leanne smiled at her husband, sadly, wryly. "Like we did?" She asked, and he managed a tired laugh. "Somewhat," He agreed. 

Leanne looked back at her son. "I'm just so -" She shook her head, and stilled the wringing of her hands by tightening her grip until her knuckles turned white. "I'm angry," She said, quietly, sad and furious in equal measure. "How could they - how could they let this  _happen?"_ She shook her head, her anger mounting. "They - they must have  _known,_ surely? That there was explosive gas under the school, that there were horrible creatures down there - that it wasn't a safe place for  _children!"_

Isaac moved, and she quietened down again. She shook with her fury, and Matthew's expression was empathetically thunderous, but he attempted to soften it as he stood and took her hands in his. He rubbed soothing circles onto the back of her hands and she attempted to relax them, let her fingernails stop digging into her palms. "Not all the faculty lived there," He reminded her. "School Governors, at the very least, don't actually work  _at_ the school. There are people to be held accountable - Terrafrack, the Governors - but  _not yet._ You're the Lawyer here. We can do this properly, or not at all."

Leanne nodded, and breathed, slowly. She smiled, gratefully, at her husband, and released her clasped hands to entwine them with his. 

"Tomorrow," She started, decisive, "We stay with Isaac. We help Meredith - proper clothes, a key to his home, access to his bank account - then, the day after, we talk with Meredith about what's going to happen next."

Matthew nodded.

* * *

 

Charlie sat quietly throughout the drive home in the backseat and kept an eye on Steve throughout. Steve's mood was a general signpost towards his mummy's mood, and Steve was annoyed and agitated, which meant his mummy was disappointed with him again. 

"This whole thing is ridiculous," Steve grumbled. "Kid - don't even _think_ about lying when we get back. Your mother is  _very_ upset about this whole thing. You couldn't have done something  _less_ \- frankly -  _utterly excessive_ for some attention, could you?"

"I didn't -" Charlie started. 

"Don't," Steve said, sharply. "I don't want to hear a  _word_ from you until we're back at the house, understood?"

Charlie nodded. 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3 thanks for giving this a chance :) .


End file.
